


Scars

by lapsaptong



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Firion is the main healer because why not, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Squall, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Squall needs a lot of love, Supportive Cloud, hug him, or potion giver or something, these two will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapsaptong/pseuds/lapsaptong
Summary: After a harsh training session with the Warrior of Light, Squall needs assistance in removing his shirt and Cloud is willing, but the younger is hesitant.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from tumblr: Person A has scars on their back/shoulders (can be self harm, battle scars, etc.). One day A has their back exposed, and B hugs them from behind, kissing down A’s back. When A asks what B is doing, B replies “no one has ever kissed them better before, so I’m doing it now.” 
> 
> The story's short and writing fluff is hard.

Squall sighed, holding his right shoulder as he followed Cloud to their shared room in Materia’s tower. His spar with Warrior of Light was brutal, the weaponless older knight surprising him with a sudden attack that disarmed him before he was thrown to the ground. Cloud, who was spectating, winced at the heavy thud and a hissed groan emitting from Squall’s clenched teeth as a small poke to the arm gained his attention. Firion gave a tight smile as he handed a bottle of what seemed to be healing lotionas the weapons master walked over to the older silver haired man. (Turns out Firion used that move on Warrior of Light beforehand)

“You okay?” the blonde asked, tilting his head back to the gunblader, who grunted and nodded. When they reached their room, Cloud let the brunette in first, who headed straight for their shared bathroom and closed the door behind him. The mercenary huffed at the other’s usual brooding silence; he could tell Squall was upset for losing against Warrior of Light, but he, in ways, learned something new.

When Cloud’s sensitive ears pricked at a hissed curse from inside the bathroom, his feet quickly carried him to the door, hand on the doorknob instantly. “Squall?” he asked, hand tightening on the doorknob in case Squall was in trouble or in more pain; he'd kick the door down, “Can I come in?” He knows that there’s a high possibility that the younger’s back on the right side was heavily bruised from the impact, except…

Squall has never taken his shirt off once when he was around Cloud. Even when they were intimate, the gunblader kept it on no matter what. The blonde respected the younger’s choice and kept to it.

“I…,” there was another hiss and a deep inhale before a watery, “Y-Yeah.”

The ex-SOLDIER opened the door, eyes widening at the view before him. Squall’s upper right shoulder was bruised black and blue, covering a large jagged, circular scar. The white V-neck the gunblader wore hung lopsidedly on the left as Squall looked frazzled and annoyed. Cloud moved over, gently prying the shirt off as the brunette watched diligently. Once the shirt was removed, Squall mumbled his thanks, thin fingers gently pressing against the bruised flesh.

“Firion gave me some kind of lotion for your bruise,” he said, staring at Squall’s reflection, icy blue eyes looking back at him. The gunblader grunted, placing his hands against the counter of the sink, bracing himself as he looked away, a small tinge of red appearing on his face.

Cloud slightly smiled, popping the cork off the glass bottle and pouring the liquid-like salve into his hand before pressing it against the large bruises. Squall hissed at the coldness, fingers biting into the marble counter as he forced himself not to move away from the touch. The brunette then sighed, feeling the pain and throbbing lessen as Cloud watched the bruise slowly fade, revealing the large jagged scar underneath. He pressed two fingers gently on it, brushing against the darkened skin and then the lighter.

“We tried to assassinate a sorceress,” Squall mumbled quietly, “Before I could do anything, she shot an icicle at me. I woke up and found myself captured by the enemies and then tortured for information.”

The blonde’s fingers stopped, looking up from the scarred flesh to the mirror and seeing Squall’s head hanging, as if in shame. After spending so much time with the eighth warrior, Cloud had an inkling of what goes through his head in these situations.

Squall squirmed when arms came and wrapped around him, pulling him towards Cloud’s chest. “Cloud…?” he asked, trying to turn his head to see the blonde, but he let out a tiny yelp when he felt soft lips brush against the sensitive scarred flesh, “What are you doing?”

“No one’s kissed it before, so I’m doing it now,” Cloud murmured, kissing a part of the scar again, “I don’t care how you got them, or where they came from. You’re still the headstrong, beautiful man I fell in love with. Don’t ever be ashamed of your body, or I’ll show you how beautiful you are.”

The brunette felt his face heat up as tears pricked the corners of his eyes before letting out a watery laugh, “Is that your way of seducing me into bed?”

Cloud chuckled and hummed, pressing one last kiss on the flesh and then resting his head on the other’s shoulder, “Maybe…maybe not.”

Squall twisted his head as the blonde looked up, both sharing a final kiss before being led to the mercenary’s bed as his was slightly bigger. Cloud shed his leather coat and shoulder pauldron as the younger brunette crawled under the blankets, watching the figure in front of him as his eyes slowly began to droop; the spar really drained him (and the emotional stuff). The blonde shuffled under the covers, instantly wrapping his arms around the other and bringing him close. Squall sighed, closing his eyes and listening to the steady and firm heartbeat before something popped in his head.

“Cloud…?” he mumbled, a small smile on his face and hidden from view though not from his voice as the arms around him tightened.

“Hm?”

“You missed a scar.”

“Did I now?”

"Mhm."

The ex-SOLDIER looked down as the gunblader stared up with sleepy, mischievous icy blue eyes. Cloud sighed fondly, pressing a kiss in between Squall’s eyes, who then hummed, tangling their feet together. “I spoil you too much,” he whispered, earning a light warning kick from the other.

_You’re cute when you’re tired_ , Cloud thought, holding the other close again and burrowing his face into the brown hair.

“Love you,” he whispered, closing his eyes and letting the firm warmth and steady breathing of his sleeping lover lull him to sleep.

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Maybe I'll write another chapter, but with Cloud. Hm...I don't know yet. (we'll see)


End file.
